Paper Heroes The Thousand Year Door
by Paper Gamer
Summary: When Peach goes on a vacation to a town by the name of Rogueport, she and a couple friends (Zelda and Kumatora) stumble upon an elderly merchant, selling rare items. As the seal to a legendary box is broken, they vanish. It is up to Mario with the help of some friends to save the princesses in a vacation that changes to the adventure of a lifetime.


Prologue

_Ahem! Today, I am going to tell you the story of the Thousand Year Door._

An awfully long time ago, in a strange and far-off land, a big and bustling town thrived. It was a town where all people lived very happy lives, and it was said that the town was very prosperous.

But one day, tragedy befell this blessed place.

_A great cataclysm struck the town and its people. Darkness filled the skies, and the earth roared and shook. It was as if the very world had come to a violent end, and in but a single night, the town sank into the depths of the earth._

_Many moons rose and set, stories of the town passed into the pages of fairytales, and when the town's site no longer held any relics of its past, people gathered at that spot and built a new town._

_But word soon spread among the people who moved in that an ancient city lay deep underground and that magnificent treasure rested there._

_Indeed…_

_This is the tale of the fabled treasure of Rogueport, and though what really happened may have been a bit… twisted- of crossed over, I should say…_

…_The tale of the quest for the legendary treasure and the Thousand-Year Door starts here._

* * *

"Toadsworth, please…" Princess Peach begged her Toad Guardian.

"I cannot allow you to wonder around mistily all on your own. What if Bowser and his minions kidnap you?" Toadsworth pleaded a bit worried.

"All of my friends will be joining us soon. I'd rather the see me as my own person, no with a constant bodyguard always by my side. Trust me, I will be fine." Peach folded her hands and batted her eyes.

Toadsworth nodded, "As you wish."

Before Peach could show her gratitude, a ship was arriving to the docks at this town that was named Rogueport. It was a ragged town that wasn't very pleasing to the eye. As the boat came to a rest, seven people walked out from it, all in which did not seem to be very happy about the boat ride.

"Why didn't we just take a plane?"

"We would've arrived a lot faster…"

"I'm afraid of heights."

"Really Pit? YOU. CAN. FLY."

"Only for five minutes when Lady Palutena gives me the power, but it's not a very fun five minutes."

"Will you guys stop complaining? Besides, a plane would've killed the spirit of adventure."

"You mean vacation?"

"Hey, it was fun. I really feel like we really bonded with each other."

"Are you kidding me Link?"

The conversation was cut short due to Peach who spread her arms out and greeted everyone with a lot of cheer, "Hello everyone! It's so nice to see you guys! It has been far too long since we've seen each other!"

One of the women, dressed formally as Peach, stepped forward to greet Peach first. "Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, how nice to see you! Is that a new bracelet?"

"Why yes, thank you for noticing Zelda! You're looking absolutely great today!" Peach exclaimed stretching her arms for a hug. Without hesitation, Zelda hugged back.

"Bracelets first, and now hugging? Whatever happened to a simple 'What's up?'?" A girl who had pink, messy hair with a blue jacket and red boots walked over to the two Princesses with hands on her hips.

"Oh my gosh, is that really you, Kumatora?" Peach couldn't believe her eyes.

Zelda folded her arms and smiled, "Some people never change."

Everyone else started up some friendly conversations, mainly about the _great_ boat ride that they were forced to endure. Everything came to rest as Toadsworth gave his input.

"Excuse me, if I may ask, but I would like to learn everyone's names."

"My name is Pit, loyal servant and warrior of the Great Palutena!"

"Wow, what a weak title. I am **LINK**! Hero of time and savior of Hyrule many times and no help!" Zelda shot him a nasty look. Link sighed, "Okay, and I get a little help from Zelda…" Zelda smiled, pleased.

A little boy with blond hair and a striped shirt walked up and shook Toadsworth's hand, "My name is Lucas. It seems you have met Princess Kumatora already."

A pink puffball was dancing around on the tip of his shoe. "I'M KIRBY!" Toadsworth grinned at the performance.

A blue hedgehog, who was leaning up against the boat the whole time, hands behind his head, grinned. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Toadsworth leaned over towards Peach and whispered, "The blonde one seems alright, but the rest seem… strange. Are you sure you can 'hang out' with these people?"

Peach exhaled very loudly, "Yes, Toadsworth, these are my friends. You don't have to be so judgmental…"

"Apologies, my Princess. I will tag along in case they are not as 'amazing' as you proclaim them to be."

Peach face-palmed. "Toadsworth, I must go take care of something, you wouldn't know, because it's a girl's thing." Toadsworth scratched his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe Kumatora and I should follow." Zelda insisted, grabbing Kumatora's hand and followed peach.

Kumatora muttered, "It better not be a makeup cession…"

The three ladies winked to their friends as they walked up these steps leading to the main part of the town. Everyone else wasn't sure what they were planning until they had enough after Toadsworth was giving them a lecture as to what they should do if they ever lost a pillow to their beds and decided to take action.

"I'm done with this, I'm outta here!" Sonic dashed away.

"Master Sonic!" Toadsworth tried to grab Sonic before he ran off.

"Hey Toadsworth… um… your shoe's untied." Pit pointed out even though Toadsworth didn't have laces.

"What do you mean-" Toadsworth asked confused as he looked down at his feet. In the meantime, Lucas, Pit, Link, and Kirby all bolted off up the stairs.

"Oh fiddlesticks! How dare the young blood dash away at such a pace!"

* * *

Everyone met up at the head of the town by a noose where Peach began to apologize.

"I am so sorry, Toadsworth can be very paranoid." Peach folded her arms and let out a sigh. "It'd be great if he could stay away just for this one vacation."

"I think she speaks for us all folks." Pit started

"Jeez, this noose right here at the head of the town is pretty creepy…" Kumatora pointed out.

"I think we can all _hang_ out! Get it guys?! HANG out!" Pit explained with tears running down his eyes thinking he's hilarious.

"That's awful Pit." Zelda said, shooting Pit down.

"Aw, man."

"Anyway, here I have a map of Rogueport and it's attractions. You five will have to share." Peach stated, handing Lucas the map as the two groups split up for a moment.

"I say we go here!"

"No! This is better!"

"That's what she said."

"Really Pit?"

"What?!"

The five continued to argue over where they should go. Eventually, it seemed that everyone grabbed a corner, with Pit trying to grab the map. Sonic, Link, Kirby, and Lucas all tugged on the map like five-year-olds struggling for a toy. While everyone was bickering, Pit eventually tried to stop the fighting.

"Hey guys, let's be gentlemen, and not pull on the map, it's the only one we have and we can't afford to-"

Tear.

The whole map tore into four sections, and with everyone with their own section, got mad and left Rogueport to their new destinations. This just left Pit all by himself as he just left for the inn at Rogueport.

"That's fine. I like Rogueport. Rogueport is a nice place. You can't beat Rogueport! Yeah…" Pit sighed as he left for the inn.

Meanwhile, the three princesses were all chatting until they were interrupted by a voice that was very harsh.

"Oh, Missies, Missies…" An old voice croaked. Zelda, Peach, and Kumatora all paused to turn around and looked to see an old lady on a mat with a bunch of items spread apart.

"Did you mean… us?" Peach asked shaking.

"Yes, you Missies," The old woman spoke, gesturing the Princesses to come forth. "Why don't you buy something? I have a wide assortment of knickknacks and doodads."

The princesses looked at each other as they stepped forward as they proceeded to gaze upon the rare items. Nothing really caught their eyes until Kumatora pointed out a box trimmed with gold.

"What a pretty box! What's inside of it?" She asked.

"It is said that this box holds a map where a legendary treasure seeps. But the box has a special lock on it, only opening to one with a pure heart." The old lady tried to open the box, but was unsuccessful. "You see, the box will not open to one such as myself." The old lady grinned and continued.

"I know. If the box should open for you three missies, then I will allow you to have whatever is inside. I'm sure whatever is inside has no use to someone like me… so missies, take the box and see what happens." The old lady ended, handing over the box.

"Oh, well I guess there is no arm in taking it," Zelda expressed, holding the box.

"Let's see if it will open," Peach hoped. Little did they know that the treasure inside would lead to another chapter in their book of doom.

* * *

"Man! I can't find them anywhere!" Pit yelled in anger. "First, my friends tear our only map around this place and separate, the Princesses are no where to be seen, and I'm all alone. I've checked everywhere in Rogueport, and also asked around for help, but still no leads." Pit shook his head in disbelief. "This is the worse start to a vacation. If only Mario was here, he'd know what to do!"

Pit walked over where the noose was, sat down, and stared off into the ocean where they arrived in the first place.


End file.
